Newborn Moon
by VampressLover
Summary: A Vampire, a Werewolf, and a Human. Mortal enemies right? Not for Mikhol, Lauron, and Maey. Watch as they travel on their adventure to destroy the evil Vampire Queen and maybe become a family along the way.  Please review, its greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Mikhol the Vampire**

Camped out in the woods again! He was so sick of camping that it was driving him insane. He missed the technology. His computers, television, radio, all of it. He was lost without technology. But his friend had insisted that they stay out of town as much as possible to avoid confrontation and possible capture. All the technology he had was his laptop, MP3 player, and his hand held game system. His friend had said anymore would slow them down to much, he agreed with them, but that didn't mean he didn't want more of it. His black hair fell into his face. He sighed and continued to type on the little miniature computer. He looked at his friends as they slept and shut the fold over top on his computer.

He blinked at the sound of rustling leaves and grabbed for his Di-Katana. His swords were his prized possessions. His elaborate arrays of blades were concealed on every available part of his body. He had everything from switchblades in his sleeves to his six-and-a-half foot long Di-Katana on his back. The only weapon he had that wasn't completely blade related was his crossbow, which was set on his hip, but even that he had rigged to shoot the small blades he had in his pockets. A standard four-and-a-half foot broadsword was also set on his opposite hip.

He drew the large sword out of its scabbard and ran a finger along the thin silver blade. Blood welled up from the small wound as he winced and looked away. He wrapped the wound and concentrated on the other scars he had, which probably didn't help. He had a scar from a broken ankle where the bone broke through; four long ones across his back from some kind of werewolf weapon that he was sure was poisoned considering they still felt raw after all the time he'd had them; a few small ones in random places were the occasional knife pierced skin; and the two scars that were just below his mouth were his fangs had pierced the skin, presumably in his sleep.

Sighing he closed his crimson eyes and reached for the container of blood that he always kept close at hand. The contents of that container were what kept him alive. He didn't drink innocent's blood like other vampires; he didn't want to hurt innocent people. Then he found out that he could drain the blood of those who sought to kill others and store it in his containers and keep it in special freezers, which they always carried around with them. He had figured out how to drain blood with magic and that was useful and not nearly as gory.

He had been coming along well in his magic. His friend helped a lot by teaching him to read and write the language of magic. He was working hard and he was able to hold a spell for up to a day depending on what spell it was. He was best with fire spells, and his wind and earth spells were decent, but his water spells could use a little work. The only thing his friend wouldn't teach him yet was summoning things other than the elements, especially living things and spirits. They said that summoning certain things, specifically spirits, was dangerous and was rarely taught to anyone. They wouldn't talk about how they learned it.

His friend stirred, it was probably time to switch shifts. He had told them that he could stay up all night but they had said no and that he needed his sleep to travel during the day. Yes, he was a vampire and he could be in sunlight, he even had a tan from being out during the day. The rumors of the sun killing vampires were nothing but superstitious myths. His friend rose from their bedding and stretched, which signaled him to lay down in their place and sleep while they kept watch till dawn. He didn't know it, but as he fell asleep his friend smiled at him.

**Lauron the Werewolf**

As she watched her vampire friend drift off to sleep she smiled. Sure she was a wolf right now, but he'd have known it if he'd seen it. He was able to read her expressions very well, that she was actually very grateful for, along with the ability to talk in her wolf form. She would be human in the morning if she was right about the moons position. You see, she didn't turn into a werewolf on the full moon, she turned human. She had been born in wolf form, and though her mother had had hope that she would change to her human form, she only did during the full moon. Her mother had also hoped that as she got older that she would be able to control her transformation, but it never changed. So, when she was about two years old, the equalivalent of ten in human years, her mother sent her away to the U.S on a cargo ship. She'd spent fifty years of her life in the U.S. then she left and just traveled around, but she dared not go back to Germany where she was born. She couldn't risk coming upon her family in the land they ruled.

A twig cracked. She stiffened until the sound passed and all was still again. She wished she could use her human weapon, but all she could use in her wolf form were her teeth and claws. Unlike Mikhol, she carried only one man made weapon and that was her scythe. It was about as long as Mikhol's Di-Katana with a jagged four foot long curved blade at the end. The weapon had never failed her, it had never even dulled. She had made it herself with a little bit of magic she knew, but that had been over a hundred years ago and she no longer knew the spells she had used on the blade, but she did still know how to weave spells though. The only thing she really did still do was read and speak the magic language, which was still useful since Mikhol had started learning magic. The first thing she'd taught him to read were the lines of runes on the blade of her scythe: Seer of Souls. Her scythe's name, it had appeared the moment she finished forging it and declared it done to her satisfaction.

Her scythe seemed to have a mind of its own. It controlled her in battle so that it could give the opponent judgment and kill them accordingly. When the scythe gave its judgment it would seem as if time stopped and she would see the life of the person being judged. The worse the person had been in life the more painful the punishment. Some people that her scythe had judged were let go because they held no hate and had been given no choice in their actions. Others were killed slow and painfully without any mercy. She had guessed that this ability had been given to the weapon when the spells were placed and the name appeared on the blade after its forging, she wasn't really sure.

She planned to make Mikhol's new weapon similar to her scythe. She would weave spells around the pair of gauntlets she had forged a while back. They would be a gift to Mikhol on his birthday, now only weeks away. She knew he'd love them; gauntlets were all he really talked about when it came to weapons. She had made them collapsible, too. That way he could fold the blades in on themselves and retract them and just wear the gloves when they weren't fighting or in town. Then if he needed them all he had to do was flick his wrist and they come out. They were strong, too. She had forged them out of pure carbon black steel. The only difficult part was hiding them from Mikhol. He

A cold wind made her thick black fur bristle with unease. Something malevolent had just passed close by, but hadn't detected them. That meant that it was probably just a spirit or low level demon. As she turned in the direction that the entity had gone, her necklace scratched her. That could be bad since practically everything was drawn to blood, but she doubted many creatures would try to attack this close to dawn. Even if anything did attack, it would be no match for her and Mikhol. They would kill the intruder, and any shards of bone she found would be added to the very necklace that was around her neck.

Mikhol stirred in his sleep. He had an odd look on his face, probably from whatever dreams he was having. He seemed to be okay, besides, her younger companion was stirring. If they had woken she would have to get Mikhol, if not she'd leave him be. The stirring stopped as dawn approached. Her shift was over now, so she laid down with Mikhol and began to transform as she slept.

**Maey the Human**

Meay stirred in her bed. At her young age all she could do was depend on others. Yes, Meay was very young only about four months old. Lauron had found her in an abandoned house in Russia. Lauron had immediately brought Maey to Mikhol, who she had met about a week before. Meay had been a newborn, only minutes old, when Lauron had found her. It was clear that her parents had left her there to die. They'd found her on December twenty-fifth, Christmas Day. This was probably why her parents had left. The legend was, in any country, a baby born on Christmas would grow up to be a werewolf. Lauron and Mikhol both knew she wasn't a werewolf. Her parents wouldn't have abandoned her if she really was because they would have been werewolves themselves. But Lauron could smell that she wasn't a werewolf anyway.

She had light blond hair and dark blue eyes. Being roughly four months old she could now kick her feet and laugh. Lauron had told Mikhol that they were keeping her when they'd found her and of course he had objected. But she wasn't moved to leave Maey behind and soon Mikhol wouldn't let Maey out of his sight. Now, four months after they'd found her, they loved the little baby like she was their own, though Mikhol would never admit it to anyone.

Meay had been about two months old when Lauron and Mikhol learned that just because she was a baby and she was human didn't mean that she was normal. Lauron was talking to Mikhol when Maey began making strange sounds, when they turned around to look Maey was floating over a foot above her make-shift cradle. Then things began to move on their own. But as quickly as it started, it stopped. Maey dropped to her cradle and everything else dropped to the ground. At first they thought that it was a distraction for an attack, but when no attack came they went to check on Maey. They soon found out she did it, because when they looked at her she had an aura around her, and it was glowing a soft blue-green. A sign known by all that meant Maey had psychic powers, specifically Telekinesis, the power to move objects with the power of just the mind alone.

Over the next couple months they learned that she had other powers. A few weeks after the first incident they learned that she had Telepathy and it was possible for her to speak into others minds, they also discovered that she also had a power called Empathy, the ability to feel others emotions as well as heal all types of injuries with energy. After that, the power Clairvoyance appeared, allowing her to see the future. They only knew this because Maey had unknowingly used her Telepathy to give Lauron the image of an attack, and the vision had come true. These powers would be useful when she could control them, but for now her powers were unstable and caused more trouble than not. Though there was no doubt that one day, she would be very powerful.

She woke up as the sunlight fell over her face. She pouted and tears welled up in her eyes, but she remained quiet. She watched her adoptive parents sleep, not yet able to think in completely logical forms. She sniffled and her Telepathy put it straight into the minds of her adoptive parents, but they remained still. Then a cold wind blew through her make-shift cradle. She pouted more and let out a small cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Memories

Chapter 2: Her Memories

Lauron's POV

She heard the physical sound immediately and bolted up. She ran to the baby and picked her up, just then realizing that she was in human form. She had been so afraid for the baby she hadn't realized it immediately like she usually did. Sighing, she made a bottle of milk and put the glass bottle on the coals of the fire to heat it up. As it warmed she set about to cleaning up the camp.

They had very few possessions and what little they had they couldn't afford to lose. They had matches and a small amount of tinder, a few pots and pans for cooking with only a few utensils to eat with and a few bottles of milk for Maey. The only other clothes they had was the one pair of clothes that Mikhol had with him that they shared on the days she transformed. Then of course there were their weapons. But their most precious possessions were the three things that they stored in a little wooden box in her pack. Mikhol's glass orb that was filled with vampire blood and set in a ring that was to be worn at home on his right hand, Maey's own diamond set bracelet that was to be used to focus her powers through when she was older, and her leather necklace with a werewolf fang on it that was to be used to ward off lesser demons and other entities of the night. All of them had been given to them by Mikhol's uncle, called and known to them only as Him. She had met Him only once, but that was enough for him to consider her one of his family. That same day he had given her and Mikhol their gifts. It wasn't until recently that Maey's gift arrived.

As she finished cleaning up the site she noticed that Maey's bottle was almost melted. Cursing she rushed over to the bottle and snatched it from the fire. She sighed and threw the destroyed bottle away after she poured the milk into their last bottle for Maey's breakfast. They would have to stop at nearby town soon or they wouldn't be able to feed Maey, she couldn't eat solid food yet, only milk. She knew she should try to feed Maey other food, but she didn't know if she was ready. Maybe she'd try to feed her something else other than milk tomorrow.

While she worried about their supplies, she held out her hand to stop a pan from levitating off the ground. After a few months of Maey lifting random things up into the air both she and Mikhol could now detect if something was floating or not. She waited until she felt no pressure on her hand to let go. You had to be watchful around Maey, she may not be doing it on purpose but it happened anyway.

It was pretty cold out this morning. She could tell because Maey was shivering even through her blankets. She saw Mikhol shiver out of the corner of her eye, too. She was immune to the cold, she didn't even feel it unless they were in Russia. She shook her head and put a blanket over Mikhol and tucked the now sleeping Maey in next to him. She pulled the blanket that Mikhol was laying on toward the fire; it was only a few feet so she didn't wake either one of them with the movement. Maybe now they'd be warm enough to sleep soundly.

She hung her head when she saw the dishes. Normally she had to leave them for Mikhol because she would have paws instead of hands, but today she had no excuse. As she gathered them together she spotted a basket she'd forgotten they had. She put the dishes in the basket and decided that while she was gone she'd gather anything that they could eat for breakfast, Mikhol preferred wild cauliflower that grew in the woods, but she preferred meat. She wasn't worried about leaving them behind. She could smell the water of a stream not even a hundred yards from the campsite. Mikhol would be able to sense her if he woke up.

Soon after leaving the campsite she noticed how beautiful the woods were in the early morning hours. The frost sparkled on the grass and winter flowers, as the sun leaked through the trees' canopy making the sun dappled ground dance with the movement of the leaves. The thin layer of ice on the still water of puddles created fantastic designs that mesmerized her. The trees rustled in the wind and, for a moment, she forgot everything except the beautiful scene before her. Then, in a flash, it was gone. She stood there trying to remember what she'd seen, but it escaped her. All she could remember was the feeling of bliss and beauty.

She heard the sound of water falling over rocks as she approached a clearing. The stream wasn't large, but it was deep. Several pools were deep enough to swim in, and probably had good sized fish swimming around in them. She would do the dishes, and then she would catch a few fish for her and Mikhol's breakfast. One pool had a large rock hanging out over it. That pool also seemed to be one of the deepest and house most of the larger fish.

She set the dishes in shallower water and then went back to the top of the rock. It felt nice to sit on the rock and bathe in the sun. The feel of the warm rays on her skin almost put her to sleep, but instead she put her feet in the water and let the minnows nibble on her toes while she thought. The most recurring thought was the day she fell in love with Mikhol.

~/~/~/ Flashback /~/~/~

"Mikhol! " Lauron barked, "Is the fire built?" She heard shuffling as she entered the clearing. "Yes, it's built." She nodded and set the rabbits down on a rock. "Good, can you get my herbs from the pack?" She heard him start to say something but he stopped and handed her the herbs instead. "Thanks, Mikhol."

"Do you think I can help with dinner tonight?" She turned to Mikhol and gave him a look, "Sure, if you really want to. Um, why don't you fill the pot up halfway with water and put a pinch of lemon grass and thyme in with it. Watch it till it boils." He smiled and reached for the herb jars and stopped as he asked, "Which is lemon grass and which is thyme?" She laughed, "Lemon grass smells like lemon, obviously, and thyme is the almost black one." He nodded as he sniffed a jar and almost gagged. She snickered as she said, "Don't hold them so close to your nose, one makes you faint." She chuckled as he screwed the lid back on and got another one.

"Are these the ones?" He said holding up two jars. She nodded, "Remember, just a pinch each." He nodded and asked, "Like this?" She glanced at his hands. "No, Mikhol, a little less. Just enough to cover your fingertips." He nodded, "This much? "

She glanced again, "Yes, perfect."

"Uh, dammit! " She swore. She heard Mikhol turn toward her, "What's the mat-? Ahh! " She scowled and said, "Just help me, I can't see." He crawled over to her and said, "How did you get blood all over your face?" She growled, "I was trying to save the skin and I hit a vein." Mikhol nodded to her, "Why were you saving the skin?" She sulked and murmured, "It was for a blanket for Maey. She can't handle the cold like us." He nodded to her. "Ok, now let me finish cutting it. I can do it easier with hands." She glowered at Mikhol, but agreed. "Fine, first cut here. Then snap the little bone underneath. Good."

She laid the rabbit skins on a rock as she said, "Is the water boiling?" She watched as Mikhol lifted the lid. "Um, yeah. What do I do?" She walked over and said, "Put the meat in piece by piece and don't let them splash, the water will burn you." Mikhol nodded, "Does anything else go in?" She covered the pot. " Not yet, but in about ten minutes you can put some wild carrots and onions in." Mikhol went to the bag and pulled out an carrot, "Can I cut the carrot and onion now?" She closed her eyes to sleep, "Cut the carrot, but the onions are pearl onions. Just add six whole ones to the stew. Watch it till the carrots are done and then wake me up. "

"Lauron, the carrots are done." She lifted her head, "Ok, take it off the heat and let it cool." She got up and went over to him. "Mikhol, did you not stir it?" He looked at her, "I did a little bit, but then I left it alone." She looked down into the pot. "You burned the meat a little, but it's still edible." She sat as Mikhol poured the soup into bowls. "Not bad Mikhol, Burnt but not bad." He smiled sheepishly at her as he asked, " Do you think I could help cook dinner every night?" She blinked at him and said, "Sure, but you better start learning. I'm not eating like this every night." He smiled as she laughed.

~/~/~/ End Flashback /~/~/~

She laughed thinking of that day. She had lived a hundred and twenty-five years and never had she felt the way she did when she was around Mikhol. As she thought about this, watching the fish swim to and fro beneath her, she never noticed the pair of deep black eyes watching her from the edge of the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3: His Memories

Chapter 3: His Memories

Mikhol's POV

He had woken up with a sleeping Maey in his arms and a blanket over him. Knowing that Lauron must be up he sat up and looked around. He knew that she must have wandered off since he couldn't see her. So, he gently laid Maey down and walked into the surrounding forest. And even though he had left Maey alone, he wasn't worried. He wasn't going far; he had been able to sense Lauron even from the campsite.

He didn't know what she was doing, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was her back in his sight. He had always hated it when she left without telling him, and even when she did tell him he still hated her being out of his sight. It worried him.

It was cold out and the frost chilled his hands and face. To him it was nothing more than ice on leaves, but he knew Lauron would have thought that the scene was beautiful. He and Lauron knew each other very well. Even when they had just met their minds seemed to be linked.

~/~/~/ Flashback /~/~/~

Ding. He heard the bell ring as he walked into the old pawn shop. "Can I help you, Sir?" He heard the woman at the counter say. "Yes. Do you happen to have any weaponry here?" She smiled at him and leaned closer. "Who told you to ask that and tell the truth, I don't tolerate liars. Just can't afford 'em anymore, it gets expensive after awhile. "He nodded as he wondered if she was crazy. "A rogue by the name of Sergei, we met for an exchange of weapons." He stopped to pull an envelope out of his shirt pocket. "He said that if you asked that question to show you this and if I was brave enough, to call you Asmay. As t why I'm not really sure." He saw her grip the counter, and the counter cracked! Then she turned and left him there, yelling for someone named Dirk.

"Your lucky that she knows that you had no idea what that means, otherwise you'd be dead." He turned to look at the man behind him. "Really? I'm sure I could hold my own against her." The man standing behind him chuckled, "She's not a human woman, but then again you're not a human either." He stiffened a bit as he asked, "How did you know that?" The man smirked, "Only vampires come here to buy weapons, and only werewolves come here to sell them, those are the rules. Humans are a rarity in here; even then they don't ask the questions like that. Lauron, is it ok for him to come back there now?" He called into the backroom. "I don't care.", The woman, apparently named Lauron, said. The man mentioned for him to follow as he walked into the backroom.

The backroom was filled with weapons from all eras of time. Some of the rarer weapons were banned in every country on earth. "Are these weapons still manufactured? Real naginata's were gone by the time I was born, so how did you get these?" Lauron smirked, "Some I get from very old werewolves, some I steal, and others I forged myself. Half of the weapons in this room were hand forged by me."

He was defiantly impressed, not even his uncle could forge weapons like this. "How old are you? To know how to do it this precisely is impossible unless you've lived since the fourteenth century." Lauron gave him an amused look. "Number one: you're never supposed to ask a lady her age," Dirk snickered as he said, "Like you care how old you are." Lauron elbowed him before continuing. "Number two: skill has nothing to with age; I'm probably younger than you. I'm only a hundred and twenty-five years old. How about you?" His jaw dropped, she was younger than he was. "I'm only a mere twenty-five years older than you."

"Now that you've been surprised enough to last you a century, why don't you go ahead and pick out a weapon." Lauron said. He nodded as he picked up a sword and asked, "Are you a vampire or a werewolf?". She handed him a Tanto as she said, "No one's ever asked that before. Do you think I should answer you? You may hate me when I tell you." He turned and faced her as he said, "Unlike most of my kind, I don't hate others because of species difference." She smiled at him as she leaned over his shoulder and said, "You're a rare one then, but even then you may find me odd and revolting." He raised his eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She laughed, "I guess you want me to explain? If you do it'll be the first time I've had to, everyone else already knew who I was when they walked in." He put the tanto down and leaned against a table as he nodded for her to continue.

Lauron sighed, but began, "I am a werewolf, but I'm not an ordinary werewolf. The form that I'm in now is not my usual form. I only take this form for one day every month, other than that I'm just an oversized wolf that has to stay inside or be attacked." Lauron smiled wearily at him as she continued, "I want to get out of this place. I haven't been out of this country in decades and I only get out of this town once a year." He quirked his eyebrow at her as he said, "Then why don't you leave. I'm sure you could take care of yourself." "She sighed." "Dirk, says I shouldn't be out at all. He says its way to dangerous." He knew he was going out on limb when he asked this, but he couldn't help but ask her. "Then why don't you come with me? Who's going to take on a vampire and a werewolf?" Lauron looked at him as if he had asked her to go into the closet and do a quickie with him. "You think I can just pack up and leave everything behind and not tell Dirk?" She cracked a fanged grin when she finished and said, "Let's do it."

~/~/~/End Flashback/~/~/~

Within ten minutes they had been out of there and down the road. Though she hadn't told Dirk that she was leaving she had found a note in her pack that had wished her luck and signed with Dirks signature. It hadn't been to long after that when he had fallen in love with her.

~/~/~/ Flashback/~/~/~

He guessed it had happened three months into their journey. He had gotten sick due to lack of nourishment, and she had been nervous. She had been running between his needs and Maeys, and was undoubtedly tired. The fourth night of his illness, she was able to came across a deer, and had fed him from its blood. His strength returning, he had slept peacefully the entire day.

When night came around and Lauron put Meay to bed, she came to sit by his side. Having just woken up, he had stayed motionless letting his senses come back to him fully. It was then that he had heard a small sob come from her. " Please stay with me, don't die. Please. I don't know how I'd go on. " As the words were left to ring in his head, he felt a pressure on his temple, it was light and soft. He soon realised it had been her lips. Though he had rationalized in his mind that it was a friendly worrisome kiss, he never denied the hope inside him that it was something more.

~/~/~/End Flashback/~/~/~

The sound of water snapped him out of his reverie and he was at the watrs edge in seconds. At fisrt all he saw was a basket with their dishes in it, but soon he saw the water begin to bubble. Then with barely a ripple in the water, someone lifted themselves out of the pool and onto a large rock. He couldn't believe his eyes the person sitting on the outcropping was Lauron.

He watched her, captured by the beauty he saw in her form. The woman he loved just sat there, in full veiw of his eyes. He saw how her long dark hair traveled down her back. His eyes fell downward, following the dips and curves of her waist, hips and legs. Then his eyes traveled upward, taking note of how lean yet toned her figure was. How he longed to make that body his!

Then, beneath his fidgeting feet, a twig snapped. He immediatly saw her leap to her feet and face the very spot where he was concealed among the thicket. This action exsposed a certain area that had previously been hidden from view. Then through his haze filled mind he heard her speak. "Who's there! Show your face dammit". She was obviously angry her tendency for profanity was showing, and an angry Lauron was a bad thing to have on your hands. He figured he'd may as well reveal himself, maybe she wouldn't be too angry with him.

"Mikhol?". She said, all anger leaving her voice. He stepped closer, relieved she was no longer angry. She smiled at him and sat down on the outcropping, and patted the ground beside her as she began to wring her hair out. The aforementioned action causing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly. He stared for a moment before tearing his eyes away, blushing furiously. He heard her laugh before she asked, "Whats the matter, Mikhol?". He shook his head at her seemingly cluelessness about her lack of clothing. He simply shook his head and pionted down, mentioning for her look down at herself. His peripheral vision picked up her look of confusion before realization hit her. He expected her to scream, hit him, or something of that sort but all he heard was a light laugh. When he looked again only a small blush graced her cheeks as she said, " Oh, Mikhol! Its just skin! Don't be such a pervert!". He shook his head at her nonchalante answer, and turned to head back to the campsite.

"Where are you going?". He heard her ask. "I'm going to get you some clothes, where else?" He replied, as he turned back to the trail he'd made. He heard her tinkling laughter once more. " No your not Mikhol. Your going to stay and swim with me." She said with conviction. He sighed, already dreading the certainty of those words. " No." He said, as he tried to leave again. Her footstep sounded behind him, telling him that she was walking in his direction. "I can tell you three good reasons why thats a bad idea.". He continued, trying to convince to forget it. She giggled again, god how sweet that sounded. " Well...lets hear them then.". He knew she must get some enjoyment out of doing this, why else would she do it. He groaned, already seeing his chances of getting away shrinking. " Number one: your completely nude. Number two: the water is probably freezing. And number three: I'm not getting my clothes wet. ". She laughed again, before breaking out into a sly smile. " I can fix all three of those reasons. Ready? One, you've already seen me naked. Two, you and I both know we can't feel the cold much. And three, just take your clothes off. See, its really simple!". He inwardly cursed, knowing now that he wasn't getting off the hook.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Laurons POV

Despite her seemingly care free attitude she portrayed around Mikhol, especially in this situation, she was quailing inside. She had loved him almost from the very moment she'd met him. She despreately wanted to confess her love for him, but she to afraid that it might destroy the fragile friendship she had with him. She couldn't risk that, not after only just finding it.

She had loved him for awhile now. She had never denied these feelings, at first not even knowing them as love, but it soon became clear that love was the only thing it could be. Her heart always gave great leaps in her chest whenever he smiled at her. Her stomach felt as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering about whenever she saw him. Her voice faltered when he spoke to her and expected a reply back. Her body shook when he brushed against her as they worked and traveled. There was no denying that it was love. Any fooll could have seen it, any fool but him it seemed.

These thoughts were roughly pushed aside he spoke to her. "Lauron, are you okay? You look a little flushed." She snapped her attention forward just in time to catch sight of him unbuttoning his shirt and pull it off, making his muscles quiver with barely concealed power. She felt her face heat up again as she hastely averted her eyes.

She heard him chuckle quietly, obviously amused now. She looked up to glare at him but her breath caught in her throat and her eyes never made it to his face. She had never seen such a perfect body. She had been around a long time, so that was a large number of people to be compared to. He stood there smirking, his chest bared, shirt forgotten on the forest floor. Her eyes followed as his hands made their way to undo his belt and pants.

Suddenly she was staring at nothing but a pair of boxers. She felt her face burn as she pulled her eyes up to Mikhols face, secretly enjoying it as her eyes trailed over his sculpted body. He was still smirking, fully aware of the lust she knew was evident in her gaze. She was glad though, that she wasn't the only one struggling to conceal thier lust. Mikhol had an evident sign of it, in fact. This was unusual, Mikhol was normally very quiet and reserved, she wondered what had caused such a change in his demenor.

She had seen plenty of men naked before, that was nothing new to her. You couldn't live over a century and not see nude men. But this was Mikhol and thats what made it different. Other men she had seen where that ones that lay drunken in the streets or visted the Red Light Districts where she had worked as an errand girl, a position held by those to young to work in the brothels. Those men were evil, crude and unpure, nothing like Mikhol at all. Mikhol was the equivilant of a heavenly being. Mikhol was something different entirely.

She giggled and smiled in an attempt to seem at ease, a difficult feat at this point. As she began to make her way to the water, she beckoned to him to follow her into the stream. She felt her feet touch the edge of the water and she stopped to wait for him to venture toward her. She was wondering how he suddenly seemed do at ease with undressing completely infront of her. Then she found out why, he jumped into the water while simultianously ridding his body of its last article of clothing at such blinding speed she couldn't comprhend what happened.

She heard him chuckle again, as she began to wade into the water to join him. She could see him suddering in mock cold and splashed him lightly as she passed him to go deeper into the stream. They both knew that the only real cold either of them felt enough to bundle up in was in the farthest depths of the arctic circle. But she listened to him patiently as he prattled on about how he despised that she'd convinced him to do this. These were some of the fonder kind of moments she had of him and her together. So she had decided to tell him of her love, but for now it would have to wait, they had breakfast to catch.

At the bottom of the pool they waited for the larger fish to swim by. Some of them were smaller then her palm, but some were larger than Mikhols forearm. These were the ones thay targeted. She spotted one that seemed a suitable sized and drew Mikhols attention to it. She saw him nod to her and pull out a few kunai knives, a Japanese syle blade, and effectively pinned the fish to the rock face behind it. Even in the water, his skill with a blade was nearly unmatched. He had sunk the blades so far into the rock she couldn't even release them from their earthen prison.

She smiled at him at his antics as he tried to pull the knives from the bedrock. he smiled and mimed stuggling all the while making faces at her. She giggled at him bringing forth a small torrent of bubbles. She smiled back at him and began to swim to the surface for air, knowing he would follow. When she surfaced he followed not a moment later, while tossing the fish he'd caught expertly into the basket on shore.

She smiled at him, feeling her face heating up again as he moved closer toward her. She could feel the closeness of his body and it made her almost delerious with pent up emotion and caused her to squeeze her eyes shut in frustration. Just as she was about to speak she heard him take a breath and felt a pressure in her lips. With a slight shock, she realised he was kissing her.

She felt him begin to pull away, but she reached up and gently touched his cheek, reassuring him. She felt him smirk against her lips as he began to deepen the kiss, letting his fingers rest at the back of her neck and on her hip, silently seeking more approval. She leaned in closer, allowing his hand lay on the side of her throat, feeling her frantic pulse beat against his palm. His arm then completly encircled her waist and pulled her to him, his skin feeling of fire against hers.

Then just when she though the fire between their skin could get no hotter, he broke the kiss. He did not release her though, instead he pulled her into an enbrace, and she laid her head on his sshoulder, as she heard him whisper in her ear, " I love you." She felt as if the ground gave way beneath her feet. Had he not been holding her, she was sure that she would had fallen to the ground in shock. She drew in a shaky breath and said, " I...L-love you, t-too". She cursed herself for stuttering, but she felt his chest rumble with a quiet chuckle and she felt his lips on her cheek.

She felt him lift his eyes and look at her and she couldn't help but look away, ashamed at her marred face. She glimpsed his face harden with something akin to a mix of confusion and anger. Then she felt his fingers, calloused but gentle, grip her chin and turn her gaze upon again. " Why do you look away when I look at you? ". She shuddered at the hidden power and emotion in his voice, but she remained silent.

Then she heard him sigh as he leaned down to where he was nose to nose with her. " Is it because of these? ". He asked as he ghosted his fingers over the scars on her forehead. She looked away again, silently answering his question, but he gripped her chin again and turned her gaze to him once more. " Don't be ashamed of them. They are a testament of your victory over death, they do not marr your beauty."

She lifted her chin to look him in eye this time, and gave him a shy smile. She felt his chest rumble with another small laugh as he said, " Thats much better, your eyes shine more when you hold your head up. ". He kissed her again then, and she felt her eyes flutter close as she deepened the kiss.

His hands, again, found her throat and hips. She smiled against his lips at this. She had met many men before him, none had ever been lovers, but many had tried to be. They had never respected her boundaries like Mikhol did. Mikhol had never tried to force himself on her, and even now, though she could feel his body trembling with want, he silently asked her for guidance and what she wanted. This was one of the many reasons she loved him, his gentleness and kindness.

This time she smirked and she pulled back just enough to nip his bottom lip. She felt his muscles stiffen at the boldness of the action. Then she felt him relax as his tongue lightly ran over her lower lip. She smirked again as she readily granted him access. As their tongues battled for dominance she began to let her hands roam up and down his arms and wind her fingers into his hair. She was rewarded with a slight groan as she lightly pushed her body against his. She felt his grip around her waist tighten slightly as she persisted.

She tightened her grip on his arm and clenched her fingers in his hair a little more as she slowly began to drop to the ground, inch by antaginizingly slow inch so as not catch him to off gaurd. Soon they were on the ground. She could feel the smooth river stones press into her back, and felt the shallow water trickle under her back and hips. She could feel his fingers ghosting over her side and his other hands fingers tangled in her hair.

Then he stopped and pulled back, looking at her like a puzzle he was trying to solve. He leaned down again, but only pecked her lips before moving to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, " Are you sure you want to do this?". He looked her in the eye as he waited for her answer. She smiled, a real smile, adn whispered in his ear, " More than anything else I've ever done." She rubbed his arm reassuringly as she leaned up to kiss him again.

She felt his hand cup her cheek as he regarded her thoughtfully, then he whispered, " I love you. I really do. " She sighed contentedly and whispered back, " I love you. I really do, too. " he chuckled his seductive laugh again and kissed her.

She felt his hands begin to feel up and down her legs and stomach. She gasped as she felt him place feather light touchs on the insides of her legs. She could tell he smiled into their kiss when she did that. She began to trail her fingers down his chest and finally let one rest on his upper thigh. When she did that he broke their kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck.

Then he came to her breasts. He glanced up and she smiled and nodded, laying her fingers lightly on the hand that was supporting him on the ground, in reassurance. He dipped his head then and began placing butterfly kisses on her breasts. She couldn't help be squirm at the foriegn, but pleasurable, feeling. He looked up, but seeing her face, began again. This time taking a nipple in his mouth, almost tearing screams out of her. Luckily, she had a little self control.

With him positioned above her, she could feel his need against her. She moaned again as he took her other nipple between his fingers and she bucked her hips, feeling his hardened member brush her skin as she did so. This only ilicited more moans from her. Then, surpriseing even herself, she growled and wrapped her legs and arms around his lithe body, silently begging for more. She felt him shift within her grip to oblige to her silent demands.

" Are you sure? " She heard his words through a fog. She growled in frustration but replied, " Yes, I'm sure. Just please! " She pleaded, hoping that he would be completly reassured. She felt a pressure between her legs, she instinctively tensed, but forced herself to relax.

Then she felt him enter her, she shuddered at the feeling, it was wonderful. She felt complete. She could hear him groan as their bodies twisted together in a lustful dance. Soon, though they both reached their limit, and screamed each others names into the peaceful morning air.


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Uncertainty

**Chapter 5: Love and Uncertainty**

Mikhols POV

He couldn't believe he'd actually just done that. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would have the courage to kiss her, let alone claim her as his own. Some how he knew she understod and felt the same way as he did, and his heart lept with joy that they could finally be the way they wanted to be around each other. There would be no more hiding their true feelings.

A faint cry filled their ears as they seperated. He looked down at her and couldn't help but think she was beautiful as a light blush crept its way across her cheeks. She let out a tinkling laugh as he said, " That must be Maey. " He saw her roll her eyes at they obious statement and he laughed with her. The heat of her body left him then, and he was dissapointed, but he followed after her to help attend Maey.

His eyes roamed over her figure once more as she gathered the basket that held the fish. " Lauron, you may wear my shirt if you like, its more than enough to cover you. " She shrugged at him, as she replied, " Whats the point, we've both seen it all now. " She was blushing and smiling slightly as she looked at him. He had to admit she was right.

As they walked back to camp together, she opened her mouth to speak, but he saw her close it a moment later, seemingly rethinking. Soon enough though he heard the question he knew she would be asking. " Mikhol... does this mean...umm...? " she trailed off, obviously afraid now. He smiled down at her and reached for her hand, stopping her. He pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head as she laid it on his shoulder. Then he pulled back, and lovingly kissed the scars that made their way across her forehead. He smiled down at her, gazing into her uncertain eyes, and nodded. She smiled softly at him, accepting his unspoken answer.

In the distance they heard Maey wail louder. He felt her break away, beginning to sprint up ahead, but turned and smiled back at him before continuing ahead. The same smile, he thought to himself, she had given him when they began their journey together. He would miss her human form tomorrow, but perhaps there was a way to make it last longer. He did after all come from a very magically inclined family. His uncle, a very powerful magic user, lived in Japan. He was actually the reason they were heading east. When it had been realised that Maey was a psychic, and a powerful one at that, they had contacted him asking for advice. They had been instucted to travel to his home so that he could examine her properly. They would be entering Osaka soon, within a weeks walk. From there would make their way to Tokyo, where his uncle had taken up residence.

As he caught up with Lauron and entered the campsite, she had already began soothing the distressing Meay. He smiled, this was his family, a makeshift one, but a family none the less. He loved the woman before him with all his heart, and had raised the infant girl since birth. To him they were his wife and daughter, nothing would ever change that. He cherished the feeling of having a family because he had never really had one in his early life, and that made these bonds all the more special. But something was bothering him.

Meay, he had noticed, was changing. Though it wasn't a normal baby growth kind of change, no it was more drastic. Her once relatively tan skin had become a stunning alabaster. Her eyes once a calming shade of ocean blue, were slowly bleeding into the color of quicksilver. The once dark hair atop her head was fading into a paler cream. These changes, he knew, were not normal. Compared to what she had looked like as a newborn, one would think she was entirely diffirent child. Whether Lauron had noticed or not was still a mystery to him. She probably had though, she very observant.

The days passed uneventfully, neither mentioned what had transpired that fateful morning, but they didn't have to. The glances they gave each other told them that they both remembered it and did not regret it. He could never regret it, he had done it out of love and he could never regret love.

But despite these glances, Lauron had been becoming more and more distanced from him. He could tell that she was worried about something. There was also a new scent in the air. Being a vampire granted him an extra strong sense of smell, ideal for searching out living prey. The scent seemed like he should know it, tickling the darkest recesses of his mind. Despite feeling so ancient and primal it seemed new as well, unique with no other example. He pushed it out of his mind, however, when the lights of Osaka came into view.

Meay began to fret as they neared the city. So shifting her into a better postion to see, he gently soothed her. Lauron was a bit agitated today, whatever was bothering her had intensified and she wanted to be left alone with her thoughs, so he let her. Taking complete responsibility of Meay the entire day, not that he minded.

Japan had always held a special place in his heart. He loved the music, the style, and food, everything! Lauron, however seemed uncomfortable in all the noise and crowds. No worres, they would be gone as soon as they bought her a new outfit. She had been in her human form the entire week. He was surprised but glad, and he suspected that it was part of the reason she was fretting so much lately.

When they entered the large mall, she headed straight for " Gothica ", a store that specialized in dark combatant clothing. Repostioning Meay again he grabbed for her hand, and shook his head in a gentle no. He tugged on her wrists and lead her to a store apptly named " Summer Style ". He saw her cringe as he led her to the dresses lined up against one wall, but he smiled reassuringly and took one off the hook for her. She glared at him, but he simply smiled at her.

When she stepped out of the changing room, he was nearly floored by the dramatic transformation one dress could bring. Gone were her usual dusty black pants and T-shirt, replaced with a sunshine yellow halter top dress with a shining silver buckle around the waist. It contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and dark eyes and hair. She looked at him shyly, asking, he knew, for approval. He smiled and nodded vigorously as he exclaimed, " You look absolutely beautiful! ". She smiled again and went to pay for the dress and a matching pair of stilettoes.

As they made their way down the aisles of other stores, he was noticing that it wasn't only his attention she was drawing. Many men, young and old, were noticing her too. This drew out his possessive side, and to ward them off, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He heard her giggle at this gesture, he was glad, maybe she would cheer up a little now.

They stopped in a baby store as well. Meay needed some new clothes, he knew. After a few minutes of looking, she had picked out a small outfit for her, consisting of a pair of red checkered shorts and a small button up shirt decorated with ladybugs. He had picked up a small dress for her. It was a soft pink, with vines winding up the sides sporting a blue flower every now and then along its length. He also saw her slip a small patel green onesie and a pair of tiny booties of matching color to the cashier. He thought they looked much to small for Meay, almost newborn sized, but she knew Meays size better than he did so he didn't mention it.

Soon after finishing in the baby store he snuck off, to do his own shopping. He entered a jewelry store first. First he needed to find her a necklace to match her new dress. He knew that she secretly loved jewelry. Not that she'd ever admit it, but he'd seen her staring longingly at the jewlery cases in any stores they visited. After a few minutes of looking he found the perfect piece. It was a small heart shaped yellow stone surrounded by smaller clear stones, threaded on a delicate silver chain. Now that he had found that, he was onto his next task. A set of rings.

Later, as he was signing them into their hotel, she noticed Meays changes. When they were in their room she began her fretting. " Mikhol, when did you first notice this? Why didn't you tell me? ". He sighed, but said, " Because I didn't want to worry you more, I know how you get. " She glared as she stalked over to his side of the room. " Of course I would! This isn't normal and I've never delt with an infant psychic, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! ". It was with that, that she began to break down and cry.

Never before had she cried infront of him, he had no idea what to do. " Hey! Its ok, I don't either, don't feel bad. Meay will be fine, I'm sure my uncle knows whats happening. " She continued to sob before she finally whispered, " Thats not the only thing I'm worried about." Despite his questioning further, she would say no more.


End file.
